


Whispers Heard From Around the Corner at the Silver Leaf

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Hermione is leaving the Silver Leaf Apothecary and says goodbye to Severus, only someone overhears...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	1. The Bell Chime Was the Sound of His Heart Aching

“Can you make it?”

“Later, it’s going to get busy soon. It usually does.”

“I’ll miss you.”

“You know I’ll miss you too.”

“How soon?”

“As soon as I can, witch.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“What do you want for dinner?”

“You have work to do, we can discuss dinner later.”

“But I could pick up food if we need it.”

“You are stalling, Granger.”

“Maybe…”

“I will see you later.”

“Kiss me first.”

“ _Fine…_ now go.”

“See you.”

“Yes, _see you_ later.”

A pause, then the bell above the door chimed as the curly-haired witch left.

“I love you.”


	2. A Knock on Her Door and the World Exploded

“You’re here.”

“As promised, Granger, I am here.”

“Finally, come in.”

“So, what’s for dinner?” he smirked.

“Very funny, but the soup is nearly ready.”

“Ah, soup it is. You do make lovely soups.”

“You say that about everything I make."

“And it is all lovely, do you wish me to lie?”

“Certainly not.”

“Good.”

“You have been here all but a minute and you haven’t kissed me. I’m upset,” she giggled.

“I kissed you before you left.”

“You think that sated me?”

“Oh?”

“Mmm”

“Come here then.”

More giggles, only this time they were truly alone to witness what followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!! :)
> 
> (I'd like to thank DaronwyK, Chrissy, Moonstone281💎, Viridiantly, Mersheeple, Turtle_Wexler, and NaomiJameston for all their help that aided me in writing this💚 I love you all so very much)


End file.
